HitsuKarin Treats
by rei-blaze
Summary: ALWAYS COMPLETE. Random HitsuKarin drabbles and short one-shots. With sweetness and cuteness. Perhaps? ... Drabble 16: Braids — Because, who will really like to ruin such a sweet moment? Who will not love to watch such an adorable view?
1. Proof

**DISCLAIMER:** _This is a work of fan fiction written for the sole purpose of serving fun. The author doesn't profit from writing this. The Bleach universe and all the characters belong to Tite Kubo._

* * *

**READ AND ENJOY!**

**...**

**.**

**.**

He narrowed his eyes the moment he entered his human-slash-shinigami-slash-quincy friend's room.

"Don't you even know how to keep your room organized, Karin?"

"My room is organized, isn't it?"

"I am serious here. Aren't you, at all, bothered with all the mess? You're already what? Seventeen? And, you still do not know how to clean your room?" He asked, taking his eyes in a tour inside Karin's room.

"Whoa! Yuzu, is that you?" Karin taunted. "What are you doing inside Toushirou's gigai?"

"Knock it off, Kurosaki!"

Karin sighed. "Over conservative, aren't we? Seriously, Toushirou, you are reacting more than a girl should be."

There was a pause. Karin appeared like she was thinking something really important.

"Or, are you... a gay?" She asked, her face was dead serious.

"W-w-what?!"

"Oh, my! Who would have thought? The great Tenth Division captain of Thirteen Protection Squad is a... a..." Karin wasn't able to finish her sentence as she threw in a few fits of giggles.

"I am not gay," Toushirou firmly said, glaring at her friend.

Karin stopped, her face was back on being serious, again.

"Toushirou..." She started. The young shinigami looked at her, and waited for her next words.

"...do you have a thing for Hyourinmaru?"

A few seconds of silence.

"KUROSAKI!"

.

.

"You cook?" Karin asked Toushirou, somewhat surprised.

Knowing that Karin would just pull her teasing on him, he made sure to already beat her into it. "Don't even get me started, Karin. I only learned to cook when I entered the Tenth Division since I couldn't stand Matsumoto's cooking."

"Oh, c'mon I was just asking."

Her voice didn't hold its usual sarcastic trait, neither her face did, when he looked at her.

Maybe, she really meant it.

"I think you will make a good_ housewife_, someday."

Not.

He glared.

She grinned.

.

.

He had had enough. No matter how many times he tried to make his point, she would just insist what she believed.

"I didn't find them attractive? That is because those girls were not, at all, attractive!"

"For you, anyways," Karin shrugged.

Toushirou fixed his annoyed stare at her, gritting his teeth.

Karin grinned. "Nothing's wrong about it. Just admit it. You are... you know? Like that."

Toushirou stepped closer to her, wearing an unreadable expression. He looked down at her. She raised an eyebrow, daring him to speak out his mind.

"Maybe, I am."

Karin blinked, initially confused.

"So, you really a-" Whatever was that thing she wanted to say, he thought she could just keep it to herself. He didn't already need to hear it so he swallowed her words, wholly, by pressing his lips on hers.

Wrapping his arm on her waist, he pulled her closer to him, but it didn't take long when he left her lips and brought his own near her ears.

"Doesn't it make sense? You're a tomboy, after all," he whispered, snickering, his voice was hoarse. "So that explains why I am attracted to you, no? Though, it wouldn't give the same logic as to why I fell in love with you."

When he didn't get any response, he pulled away and looked at her. He smirked when he saw how red her face already was.

"Not going to say anything?"

Karin looked up at him, blushing still. "I-idiot. It is not how I imagined your confession to me."

He chuckled and leaned in to give her another kiss.

_-End-_


	2. Secrets

Karin scowled when she saw, just a few meters away, that there was already someone sitting on her favorite place under a tree behind their school. She walked towards it, ready to shout at that person who dared to steal her spot but held back, stopping just a few feet, as she was able to comprehend who it was.

Oh. It was him. The campus heartthrob. No, make that the town's heartthrob.

Noticing his current form- arms were crossed while leaning on the trunk, his eyes were close, and earphones were on his ears; Karin couldn't do anything, but to sigh.

She sat down next to him, looking straight at the grass field.

"What a view. The great Hitsugaya Toushirou, innocently sleeping, and oblivious to the whole world," she said, not too loud, though she was confident that he will not be able to hear her, as she took a glance at him.

_He looked so peaceful, and... cute.  
_  
"Tell you what," she spoke again, not realizing what she was doing, and returning her gaze on the grass field. "you may not be able to know who I am. Heck, I doubt it if you even know I exist."

She sighed and continued, "On the contrary, I am very much familiar about you. But, then again, who isn't?"

"I was wondering, before, what those girls had seen about you. And, I was thinking that they were just a bunch of bitches. But then... then... I discovered a lot of things about you. Things that I started to... adore."

She smiled weakly, "As silent as you are, I, sort of, like your cold personality. I like how you are always sure with what you are saying. I love the fact that you play soccer. I love soccer too. I think you are cute when you are irritated. And, I love how you always care for your friends, though you rarely show it."

"Maybe... Just maybe, like the other girls, I also really... like you... Toushirou," she finished in an almost a whisper, and smiling as she looked back at him.

For a minute, she was contented to just stare at him. She didn't know what prompted her, but she, already, reached for his white locks in front which were slightly covering his face. And then kneeling, she leaned in as she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Quickly, she pulled away, when she, finally, realized what she was doing.

_What the hell were you thinking, Karin!_

She, immediately, turned, but before she could stand to run, a firm grip had already caught her wrist and she was forcefully turned around, only to be met by those teal eyes.

"You're not planning to run away after that speech, are you?" he said while pulling away the earphones on his ears.

"H-h-how..." Karin stuttered. _Damn, he heard me? But that was not possible, was it?_ She thought, looking at his earphones then back straight at his eyes.

"Hn. I think the last song on my playlist had already ended even before you started your confession."

"Y-y-you mean..."

He smirked, "Yes. And, I am fully awake, from the very start..."

_Oh, shit! I'll be damned!_

"...up to the last part."

Karin blushed looking away. However, then, he lifted her chin using his hand to make her look at him again.

"And, I believed you did it wrong."

Before she could open her mouth to ask him what he meant, she was already caught by surprise when he leaned to give her a quick, chaste kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened in question, as she looked straight at his eyes.

Toushirou snickered, seeing her like that.

"I know who you are," he said in a soft voice. "In fact, I am always fond of watching you."

He smiled as he continued, "I like the fact that you're far from being a typical girl. I like your sarcastic attitude. I love it that you're fond of soccer, and I always wonder if I will ever get the chance to play with you one time. It's always entertaining when you are pissed, I think you're adorable. I admire you on how you always want to protect those people whom you hold dear, without any little doubt."

"I am very much sure... That I like you... Karin."

Flabbergasted, Karin just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

Toushirou smiled again, enjoying the view in front of him; Karin blushing madly.

No, he didn't already need any more words from her. After all, she was already done confessing what she feels, wasn't she?


	3. Match

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Credit belongs to Tite Kubo.****  
**

* * *

_**Summary: AU. She hates him for being better at her in almost everything, but, she will still prefer for him to remain the same.**_

* * *

She hates him. She always does ever since they were in grade school. Ever since that day he transferred to her school, and aced their Math problem exercises, beating her in the process. Though, it was only a one-point difference, still... It was the first time. The first time that someone excelled over her. So, from that day on, she hated him. And, from that day on, he had just given her more reasons to do so.

She had always been the number one, always been the best. Until, he came and snatched all the claims from her, without warning.

She had put her ultimate effort. All what she'd done were excellent. Everything was superb. Still, even how great her works were, he was just able to totally overshadow them with his own. She was exceptionally good, but as far as he was concerned, she was of no significance.

It vexed her more that when someone would hear the name Kurosaki Karin, his name would automatically go with it.

Ah, Kurosaki Karin. Vice president of Supreme Student under the presidency of Hitsugaya Toushirou. Vice captain of Kendo Club under the captaincy of Hitsugaya Toushirou. The one who can beat anyone in a game of soccer, save for Hitsugaya Toushirou. Salututorian, with Hitsugaya Toushirou as valedictorian. The second rank in university, with Hitsugaya Toushirou on top. Managing editor, with Hitsugaya Toushirou as Editor-in-Chief. Yes, Kurosaki Karin, the second best, after Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Grade School. Middle School. High School. College. And, life must be pulling a joke on her, as they had taken the same path of becoming journalists, and both applied and accepted in the same company. And, up until now, she never got the chance to surpass him.

And, so she hates him. That should be obvious. So what brought those questions and opinions in the head of their co-workers?

"You and Hitsugaya-san seemed to be close with each other. Do you, by any chance, have a history together? I mean like childhood sweethearts?"

"It wouldn't be surprising if you, two, will hook up one day."

"Are you sure that you just see him as your rival? That is not how we perceive it."

"I actually prefer Hitsugaya-san for you over that cocky boyfriend of yours."

Really, what did their co-workers know? What had they seen, that she and Toushirou hadn't able to see on themselves? What kind of relationship do they really have?

Then one day, she was hinted with the answer.

She was sitting inside the canteen, upset for the recent break-up with her boyfriend. Then, she felt someone had taken the seat across the table in front of her. Looking at the person, she glared.

"What do you want?" she asked, irritated.

But, Toushirou showed that he could just care less about her indifference. He stared at her for a minute, narrowing his eyes after.

"So, whose face am I going to break?" he asked back, firm and dangerous.

She was surprise at his question, at first. But, as she understood what he meant, she let her natural self to take over.

"Oh, puh-lease. I can do that on my own. In fact, I already did, so why would you even bother?"

He sighed, as if, relieved at her news. Then shrugging, he answered, "Maybe, I am not use at seeing you like that."

"He said he didn't like it when I am being too independent," she spoke suddenly, like it was nothing but normal to open up with him. "That he wanted a lady-type one. Maybe, I am not that lady enough for him. That's why... That's why..." She didn't finish the words, instead ended it with a low, sarcastic laugh.

As Karin heard Toushirou snort, she thought he would agree at those words of her ex-boyfriend. And she may refuse to accept it inside, but the idea, actually, scared her. But his words weren't the ones that she was expecting to hear.

"He's a total jerk," he stated, certain with every syllable.

Again, she was taken by surprise with his words. She stared at him for a moment, while his head was turned, looking at the side. As she wandered back on those years of competition, a soft smile, slowly, graced her lips.

Right. They had an unspoken agreement. That they will always stand for one another. And even without realizing it, themselves, they had, actually, been able to build a good reputation in fulfilling that silent arrangement between them; he always have the tendency of becoming overprotective of her, especially from those who have the guts of hurting her, while she never hesitates to kick the face of those who dared to insult him, in one way or another.

"Thank you. I never thought you cared that much for me," she joked, grinning as he frowned at her statement.

"Who told you that? Don't think that I came here with the purpose of comforting you, or what. Because, in case you didn't realize, that issue is beyond my business," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Aww, Toushirou-chan is embarrassed because someone pointed out that he's really soft and caring?"

"Shut up."

She chuckled. It was funny how their supposed rivalry had brought them close with one another.

She still hates the fact that he is better than her in almost everything, and that is not going to change anytime soon. But oddly enough, he is the only one who can perfectly ease her mood at times like this.  
With that given, she will not prefer for him to be in any other way.

Well, at least, when it comes to winding up each other, she, still, always have the upper hand. Besides, she's the only person who can force him to do something that he wouldn't usually do. And, that should already be enough to label them as equal.

_-End-_

* * *

**A/N: Oookay... Well? What do you think? ^^ Not fluffy enough? (I know.) Sloppy? (I'm guessing it is.) Tell me your thoughts.**

**Oh, I love writing AU's, yes! haha. In fact, I have another idea for a long AU one-shot, and I'm almost done writing the first part but 'can't find enough time to continue so I would settle for this short ones for now. :D And, no worries, I will also write based on Bleach-verse.**

**Reviews are always loved. :)**


	4. Unusual

**A/N: Yahoooo! A very, very short update. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

_**Summary: To them, the word ordinary is uncommon.**_

* * *

Their first actual meeting was not the typical 'Hi. Please to meet you.' It had no sweet words to give good first impressions, but an unintentional insult from her and an irritated snap from him. No smiles to display a friendly façade; just her natural curiosity and his well-practiced indifference.

Their friendship didn't start with the ordinary 'getting to know each other.' Every moment, they spent together, were all unplanned, all unscheduled. He is a running gag, who always bumps into her. She is a trouble magnet, and always drags him into it. The beginning of their close bonding was coupled with accidents.

Their confessions were not filled with rainbow words. No promises to reach the moon and stars for her. Their confessions included a scowl from him, a teasing grin from her and words of _'I must be an idiot to fall for you.'_

His means of presenting his unwavering love to her was not by love letters, not by flowers, nor by other sweet stuffs, but by snow even during summer, by engaging himself into the 'childish' snowball fight just to hear her laugh.

Their 'dates' were not about movies and fancy restaurants, but about a soccer match, watermelons and sunset watching at the rail guard.

Her valentine's presents for him had no chocolates, no sweet notes, and no endearing smiles. Her gifts were always his favorite candied beans, accompanied by calling him an old man and playfully ruffling his hair in a way that annoyed him to no end.

Her way of showing that she missed him was not with welcoming words and smile, but by crossing her arms, letting a snide comment slip in her tongue. _"Look who decided to show his pretty face to me! So, want a round?"_

His words of caring, when she was hurt, was not _'What happened, sweetheart? Are you alright?'_ but by a firm but concern _'What, in the hell, did you do to yourself, woman?!'_

To them, sorry's been not necessary to speak out. Just by a one-on-one match and everything was settled.

To them, I love you's didn't need to be a candy-coated phrase, because even when they let an irritated _'I really hate you,'_ it will still gain the most genuine smile from the other, muttering,_ "I know."_

Because to them, it is much sweeter if it went the extraordinary way, than when it followed the typical cliché.

Even when he was in near death after a fight, she didn't cry and beg for him to survive. She didn't use the words, _"Don't die. I can't live without you."_

A threat was her method. _"Idiot, if you dare to die I am going to kill you!"_

It must be effective since he smiled, and instead of a hug, she gave him a smack in the head.

_"You still have the guts to smile, and you're almost dying!"_

He let out his rare laugh; eyes closed still, and all pain forgotten, _"You'll surely be the death of me, Karin."_

Yes, because to them ordinary had never existed.

_-END-_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, very short right? xD Since, I need to finish all my school requirements as soon as possible, I can't write long chapters, yet, so bear with me, please.**

**And, before anything else, I would love to know your thoughts. Please, review. ^^**


	5. Shut Up

**A/N: Hello, again. So here's another short update.**

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: While I had written this story, I can't claim to own the animé/manga, Bleach, as well.**

* * *

**_Summary: AU. When you are being noisy in class, and your crush told you to be quiet... or he'll kiss you. Are you still going to shut up?_**

* * *

She had been on it for half an hour.

Talking trivially. Blabbing. Ranting. Conversing loudly. Clamoring. Oh, whatever it was called! The bottom line was; she was being noisy!

"Geez! I really felt bad about the game last night! If only they successfully managed to score that last shot!"

A sigh escaped from him, as sea-green eyes scanned the words written in the book. _Right. It would have been better if they won. But, seriously, aren't you still tired of talking?_

"So I've heard that red-haired idiot was showing a hint of his intention to court my twin. Hah! I am going to talk to him later."

He flipped a page of the book he was reading. _Poor guy. Was caught in a charm of a girl with hot-headed siblings. But, no really, when are going to stop speaking?_

"So yeah! I punch them hard in the face! It just served them right!"

He snorted, though their classmates, who noticed it, assumed that it was only because of what he read. _You don't plan to zip your mouth soon, do you?_

"Hey freaking idiot! Lay off your filthy hands on my stuffs! Damn it!"

Three._ So vulgar._

"Ugh! That was because I was totally annoyed, yesterday... Oh, no! Not that! I just realized my socks did not match that time."

Two.._ Huh? Mismatch socks? Seriously? Really? Oh, whatever..._

Her laugh rung on his ears. "You should have seen his face! Priceless! Hahaha!"

One!_ Oh, that's the last straw!_

Each head turned to him, as he slammed the book on his desk. All noise died down.

But it was her, who broke the silence.

"What's wrong with you, pretty boy?" She asked, looking at him in amusement.

He glared at her, unhappy on the way she called him. "Did you even realize that you were being so noisy, Kurosaki? I can't concentrate on what I am reading."

"And, did you even realize that this is a free country," Karin retorted, full of sarcasm. "I can do whatever I want to do. And since our instructor is not here today, I'll talk as long as I want."

"Just shut up. Or else..."

"Or else what, Hitsugaya-sama?" She taunted, striding towards him. She sat on his desk and leaned down to his level. "What are you going to do to the poor li'l me? Should I already feel scared?"

Karin grinned, while their classmates snickered at her antic. They all knew, she loved to tease their top student because she had a thing for him. She always thought he was freaking adorable being so serious, but short-tempered. Almost everyone knew about her crush to him. Everyone, except, of course, to the dense genius, himself.

Toushirou gritted his teeth, still glaring at her. But she didn't even waver.

Then, all of a sudden he smirked, making Karin confuse at the sudden change of his mood.

"If you can't shut up on your own, then I am more than willing to help you," he said, leaning near her ear. "One more word, Kurosaki. One more word, and I am going..."

She gulped, waiting for his next word. God, his hushed voice was so damn sexy!

"to kiss you. That" - He smirked, yet, again - will surely shut you up."

He pulled away to look at her reaction. Oh, how he loved those rosy tints on her cheeks.

"WHAT A-"

But, Karin wasn't already able to finish because, true to his words, Toushirou clammed her up, as his mouth found hers.

Wolf-whistles and giggles filled their room.

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. At least, not here, where the whole class would witness (and would even cheer on that matter). But, hell to that! He was aware that he had been attracted to Karin for quite some time, so he might as well took advantage of this chance.

Parting from her, he leaned back to his sit and casually started to read his book again, as if he didn't just kiss the girl he liked.

Karin licked her lips, looking at him, and hummed in appreciation.

Maybe, it was not really a bad idea if she would talk too much. Especially, if he would be around.

_-END-_

* * *

**A/N: I actually got the idea of this chapter from a random quote sent to me. What was the quote, you may ask? Oh, well, read the synopsis/summary of this chapter and that's it (just a li'l bit rephrased). Heh.**

**So, if you also have any short random quote which you believe can be use as a prompt to make a good Toushirou/Karin story, then feel free to tell me and let's see what we can do about it. ^^ Yep, don't be scared to do that, I do not bite. I promise.**

**So, I hope you had fun reading! Review if you have time. :)**


	6. Liquored Up I - The Revelation

**...**

"Neh, Toush... Why did you... keep... that stupid hair of yours... white? Why not try dying it with... another color?" Kurosaki Karin fares to mumble in the thick of her hiccups. For all one knows, it is already the sake that is broaching for her. She's, beyond any doubt, away from her mind frame, here and now.

"You're already drunk, Kurosaki," Toushirou back talks, brushing off Karin's remark about his hair. He knows better than taking a boozed up person's words exceedingly. "Why will you not just go back to the barracks and have some rest for a while?"

"Aww, Captain, you're worried for our dear Karin-chan?" Toushirou's ever free-spirited lieutenant, Rangiku, chisels in. Her words are more of a statement than a question. It receives a black look from her captain, and wild hee-haws and silly smiles from other shinigamis who are present.

Toushirou is just grateful with the fact that the orange-haired, overprotective brother of Karin is not there, at the time, to take Rangiku's account to a high extent of accusing him of assaulting his 'baby sister.' Ichigo, together with Rukia, is currently at the living world for a mission.

Toushirou breathes out heavily, as his second-in-command just answers his glare with her wide, artful grin.

"It is not like what you think, Matsumoto. I am just trying to save any trouble that Kurosaki might do while she is under the influence of alcohol. You know that it is a real pain when she is befuddled." It is not in such a way that he is just building up a cover story, being that is the truth... partly. "Be that is it may, it is your fault. Why do you still need to hale her into this stupid celebration? And what are bearing down to celebrate, anyway?"

"We're beating the drum for the end of the month, Captain!" Rangiku elatedly answers, thoroughly abstracted to her captain's barefaced irritation.

Clouding up, Toushirou regrets why he still asked it. Of course, for his vice captain everyday is a reason to celebrate, for as long as sake is concerned.

"My, my, Captain Hitsugaya, you also need to blow off steam every now and then." The fifth division captain comes aboard the conversation.

"That is guaranteed. Sometimes, not every single day.

Rangiku makes a light shoulder twitch on her captain's answer, while Shinji shakes his head. The young genius is just too cold sober that he often dismisses being up to sprees.

"Then, why are you still staying if you don't really want to be here, Shiro-chan?" Now it is Momo's turn to speak and beef up the teasing to her childhood friend. "Could it be because you're really worried about someone else?" She flashes her cleverly honeyed-smile while Rangiku tunes in with her by casting a look at Toushirou with the same campy grin.

"I told you it is not like-"

"Pink."

Toushirou breaks his statement to his right side. He almost forgot that she's still there.

Now, Karin has her head resting on the table, her right cheek is pressed on the flat surface, while she is staring at him.

Toushirou's eyelid twitches up. Somewhat amused, he repeats what she said. "Pink?"

"Uh, your hair. Like cotton candy," Karin says in an unsteady voice, her expression not actually caring.

Toushirou glowers as he realizes what she's saying. He perfectly knows that her mind is addled hence she is talking complete balderdash, but he is already too annoyed to hold back from bickering at her.

"My hair is none of your business, Kurosaki."

Still, not caring about what Toushirou is saying, Karin brings her head up. She gawks at him briefly, her face closing down any expression. Then, she frowns and leans forward bringing her face close to his. She narrows her eyes more while visually examining his feature and as though desperately searching for something on his face.

"W-what are you doing?" Toushirou asks uncomfortably, then silently bedamning his stuttering. He leans back a bit but Karin just angles her head towards him again, their faces are only inch apart. The other shinigamis watch in amusement, equally curious as to what Karin is up to.

"You're..." Karin smiles widely before continuing, not yet are pulling her face away. "You're cute."

Toushirou gapes at her, and not believing his own ears. Did Karin say he's cute? It is the sake talking right?

He fails to kill down the blush that creeps on his face, implication of Karin's words. Add to the fact that she is still practically nose to nose to him.

Not being able to arrive upon better words, "What?" Toushirou asks, though he clearly heard what she said.

Not really giving a damn on their proximity and the stares of their companions, Karin pulls away. Toushirou sighs in relief as his face is finally free from Karin's eagle eyeing.

Then, Karin stands up from her chair and Toushirou watches her. He is just about to ask what she is going to do when Karin sits on his lap, facing him and her legs settle on either side of his thighs. She wraps her arms around his neck and bends toward his ears.

"I'm going to tell you a secret."

This, of all the things that Karin had done, totally throws Toushirou off. He wants to disentangle her from him to get them out of that ill at ease position but it seems like every part of his body refuse to comply. He can't do anything but to gape at nothing in particular.

With his heart performing acrobatic leaps, mind starting to blank off and butterflies filling his stomach, Toushirou's senses can't already catch anything but only Karin's voice and smell.

"I have this guy that I like so much. Do you know who he is?"

He doesn't reply, and Karin giggles and continues, "He's the stubborn genius of tenth division."

And he isn't already given the time to react since suddenly her lips are on his, hot from alcohol but surely soft.

In consequence of it, all the remaining active logics of Toushirou, comprehensively, shut off. He can't order any part of his body to move, his face red and as pathetic as it sounds, he is trembling. Absurd, how he, the ice prince, freezes on his seat.

For a spell, Karin's soft lips are pressed on his, and then they are gone. Still, he doesn't move, all the physical sensations of fluttery don't go away, and his brain is in chaos.

He feels Karin's head rests on his shoulder, her arms still around him. She passed out.

"Whoa! I should have brought a camera!"

The airy, loud outcry snatches Toushirou back to his mental consciousness. Looking around, he begrudgingly acknowledges the presence of the other shinigamis. Their audience, so to speak.

Every pair of eyes are casted to them, but they are wearing different expressions - some have that sly smirk, some are totally amused, while others are blushing, being oh-so-naïve.

Toushirou's cold eyes, ironically, do a slow burn on each of them.

"This never happened," he says, his air holds a promise of unkind fate to those who will dare to speak a single word about the incident.

Contented with their response, Toushirou stands up, holding Karin on the waist and gently freeing himself from her hold. Without more ado, he carries her, bridal style. He glances at the others one last time, a brief look to remind them about their agreement. With Karin, secured on his arms, he leaves, hoping that his implied threat will button everyone up.

* * *

**A/N: Part II on Chapter 10**


	7. Tease

**A/N: Yosh! Here's another short update. ^^ Don't expect too much on this one, though. Hehe. It's plain. :P Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

He didn't know why. He didn't know what he was doing at the roof of their division barracks, sitting and bailing himself out from the works in the office. Perhaps, he could blame the dark-haired woman sitting next to him.

Tōshirō sighed while taking a glance on his side; Karin seemed to be very much delighted while stuffing some sweets on her mouth. Who would have thought that the girl was very fond of those?

"What am I doing here again?" He didn't really aim the question to her, but he wasn't able to realize that he blurted it loud enough for her to hear.

Karin faced her head towards him, punching him playfully in the arm as she did. "Gee, enough with being a dead set on when it comes to your responsibilities, Tōsh. You need a break, too. As I am always saying, lighten up!"

"There are lots of papers that I have to work on, Karin. And shouldn't you be training right now?"

"Right, right, Sir. I promised that I am going to help you finish your works tomorrow, didn't I?" Karin reasoned out, and popped another candy on her mouth. "And as for my training, I am not sure if I will be effective today. Honōzuki was being uncooperative, y'know?"

Folding her arms in front of her chest and frowning a bit, Karin continued, "I do not know where she got that stubborn attitude of hers."

The message of Tōshirō's look at her was apparent. 'Are you serious?'

"Why are you still asking," he whispered as he turned his head away, hoping that she wouldn't hear him, "Like the wielder, like zanpakutō."

On that statement, the young captain received another punch but, this time, harder.

"The hell, Karin! Stop doing that! Just because I am not complaining that much doesn't mean it's not hurting me," he almost shouted while rubbing his arm. Seriously, the woman could hit.

Pouting, Karin gave her side, "I am not stubborn. Hmpf."

"Right," Tōshirō responded, rolling his eyes, "I can see that."

No one spoke after that. And, as if, going along with them, their surroundings died down in a comfortable silence.

Karin closed her eyes, appreciating the lack of noise for a while, and as Tōshirō brought his gaze back to her, he couldn't help but to have his eyes softened and hold the endearment which was only reserved for the certain woman beside him.

For some reason, every time he was near her, he would always feel at ease. She would often find a way to make him do something against his will, and yet in the end, he would just care less. He found himself being infected by her smile alone. Within his heart, he knew, he never felt so warm, so comfortable until she came into the picture, and his life had never been the same.

The moment Karin opened her eyes, the sun had also decided to call it a day. Unaware of her companion's stare, she grinned as she watched the bask fell below horizon.

"This is so beautiful."

"Yeah," Tōshirō breathed, his eyes still captivated at the smiling woman next to him. "Really beautiful."

Noticing that there was something not right at his tone, Karin looked at Tōshirō, only to be met by his awaiting gaze. She blinked.

"Yo." She waved her hand in front of his face. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Finally coming to his senses, Tōshirō looked away and cleared his throat. "Nuh-uh.

Karin grinned again, an idea popping on her head. "Tōsh, if you fall in-love with me because of that too much staring on my face, I am surely going to laugh at you."

That was actually intended to tease him, but as Tōshirō side-glanced at her with so much seriousness, she concluded that he was not up to any jokes.

"Uh-huh," he casually replied, as he pulled himself into his feet. Her statement wasn't left tabled before he turned his back.

"Then you can start laughing now."

* * *

**A/N: You got that, didn't you? Heh. Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if it wouldn't bother you so much. ^^**

**Honōzuki or Honoozuki means "Flame Moon", in case you're wondering.**


	8. Fall

**WARNING! Extremely random, short, corny, and somewhat OoC(?) that will leave you wanting to whack me with a frying pan after reading. Hey! I am serious!**

**But since you're already here, then you might as well want to be a victim of my weirdness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I doubt it if Tite Kubo is happy with what I am doing with his characters.**

**Prompted/Inspired by another random text quote.**

* * *

_**Summary: When you fell on the stairs, in front of the person you like, what could be the possible best excuse?**_

* * *

Soccer princess. Skilled archery and kendo player. Smart. Pretty. One of the most wanted female on their school. That's Kurosaki Karin for the Karakura High students.

Karin ran on the hallway, ignoring the attention-whore, male students shouting and giving perverted comments about her. They should be very grateful that she was in a hurry, or else she would make sure that their heads would already state their goodbyes to where they were currently placed.

Her pace didn't change even when she was already in the stairs. It was almost a perfect journey down. Except that, when she was on her last three steps, she miscalculated the single movement of her foot.

Gracelessly, she fell and slid down the base of the stairs.

She groaned, rubbing her behind. "So much for being into sports," she said.

When she noticed a pair of male school shoes in front of her, she looked up to glare at the owner and was about to ask if he was planning to just stand there all day and watch her, but the moment she identified the person, her whole body froze, her eyes widened, and her mouth went ajar.

Nope, the person was not one of the ghost characters of horror movies. He was actually more of a young leading man of the hackneyed soap operas.

Hitsugaya Toushirou. The campus girls' dream guy. Her secret crush. Student prodigy. School's rock star. And did she already mention, her secret crush?

Oh, just what she needed at the moment.

One word. Perfect.

Or was it, fuck? She was definitely screwed.

She gulped as his sea-green eyes stared at her with delighted interest.

Should she already run away now?

Nuh-uh, her Kurosaki pride was on the line. So sighing, she stood up and grinned at him.

Toushirou would say something, but was cut off when Karin grabbed her neck tie forward, bringing their faces so close to each other. He didn't make an effort to pull away, nor did he say anything.

Looking down from his lips, while their faces still only inch apart, up to his curious eyes, Karin smirked, whispering the best excuse of what happened to her.

"See how I fall for you?" She leaned a bit, their lips almost touching.

She pulled away, but not before giving a quick peck on his cheek. Without any more words, she waved her hand at him and left, running again.

Toushirou didn't appear to be very much surprise at her actions. Gracing his face with the smirk of his own while watching her ran, he said, almost a whisper, "Interesting excuse." He started taking the stairs to go up. "You're really one of a kind, Kurosaki Karin."

* * *

**a/n: There. I do not know if this one makes sense. ._.**

**Heh, 'til next time, I guess?**

**Reviews are always loved!**


	9. Young Hearts

**A/N: Hi... Uhm, well, I have nothing to say so just please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

_**AU. He was six. She was five. And, their little hearts were swelling with a big care.**_

* * *

"Shiro! Let me have the ball!" Five-year-old Karin whined as she ran after her playmate.

"Then get it from me, Rin-chan." Young Toushirou teased while running away from her.

Karin ceased from chasing him. "But you wouldn't give it to me! You should let me have it!"

Toushirou snickered, before also pausing and stopping the soccer ball with his foot. "Why don't you just play with Yu-chan?"

"Yuzu wants to play with doll house, and I don't want it!"

"What's wrong with that? Girls are really supposed to play doll house."

"I want to play soccer!" Karin charged to steal the ball but Toushirou was faster than her. "Ah! Chibi! Snowball! Chibi! Chibi! Snowball!"

The young boy stopped, frowning at her. "That is uncalled, Fruitcake."

"I am not a Fruitcake!"

"You called me names, first."

"Because you wouldn't let me have the soccer ball!"

Toushirou pondered for a moment. "Do you really want it?"

With eagerness, the young girl nodded her head.

Placing a finger on his cheek, Toushirou said, "Give me a kiss, then."

"No!"

"I'll not give the soccer ball to you then."

Karin pouted. "No."

"Alright."

In a blink, he felt something had come in contact with his cheek. It wasn't her lips, but her little fist.

Rubbing the spot she had just punched, Toushirou cried out, "Rin-chan! That hurts!"

Except, the one, whom the complaint was intended, had already run away from him.

.

.

He found her in the rail guard. With gloom in her innocent eyes, she watched the sunset. He walked to her, a net bag with a soccer ball inside was in his hand.

"You're just here. Isshin-san is looking for you," he said as he sit next to her.

"I will not be able to see her again... I will not be able to see Kaa-chan again, Shiro." Her young voice was full of melancholy. She wanted to cry but no tears were coming out.

His young heart could understand. He lost his parents at a very tender age, too, and he knew how hard it was for a little heart too absorb all the loneliness.

"Here," he whispered as he held the soccer ball to her.

"I don't wanna play."

"Hmm-Hmm." He shook his head. "I am already giving it to you. You can keep it to yourself."

Young Karin looked at him, her eyes glinting with fresh hopes. "Do you mean it, Shiro?"

Toushirou nodded and stood up. "And, if any time you feel lonely, call me and we'll play together."

"Ah, arigatou, Shiro!" Karin stole up to him and, without a warning, gave him a hearty smack on the cheek before she ran on the opposite direction.

* * *

**A/N: Aren't they cute? Tehee, I just really love them.**

**Eh, did you just realize how short my chapters are? Because, I did. And I hope they are fine with you 'cause I think I'll keep it like that.**

**And, then, hope you can review! Thank you.**

**Later!**


	10. Liquored Up II - The Proposal

**Continuation of Chapter 6, Liquored Up - The Revelation**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Toushirou ends up into a decision of bringing Karin to his place as he isn't exactly comfortable about the idea of leaving her alone while the alcohol is still getting on her head.

"Just stay here," Karin moans when Toushirou puts her down on his futon. Her brows knit together while her eyes are still closed.

Toushirou's lips curve up slightly on the way she is behaving. He wonders if she is dreaming or if she often talks on her sleep. The usually fiery Kurosaki woman is, now, like a little kid who is afraid of being alone. "I'll just be at the kitchen. You have to take a rest," he whispers with a rare endearment on his tone.

He makes an attempt to stand and leave but Karin catches his wrist.

"Karin," he whispers, again, while gently prying her hold. Unfortunately, it's like Karin doesn't have any plan of letting him go. The more he is trying to entangle her hand from his wrist, the more her grip tightens.

Sighing, Toushirou gives up taking her hold off but he tries to talk to her again. "Karin, you have to rest, now. I'll be back. I'll just be outside, okay?"

"Hmmm." Karin is still holding him. "Stay here."

"But-"

"You don't love me, Snowflake."

That brings Toushirou into a halt. He stares at Karin, sea-green eyes going wide. Luckily however, he is able to pick the right response.

"Don't call me that, Karin." Though his white brows draw together in wrinkles, the small smile is still evident on his lips.

"Toushirou."

"Hm?"

"You don't love me."

His hand automatically reaches for her dark locks, brushing some off her face. "That's not true."

He doesn't notice it, but the words slip from his tongue so naturally and it has nothing to do with him trying to assure her while she's on this current state, anymore.

Karin's expression calms down, somehow. "Are you going to marry me, then?"

It rockets quickly. If something is on his mouth, he will choke it out, for sure.

She is only drunk, Toushirou reminds himself. She doesn't know what she's saying and she will forget it when she's back to her rational mind. So, maybe, it is safe to play along.

"Y-yeah, we'll get married." Toushirou's face heats up while letting the statement escape. He feels really uncomfortable with this. "Karin, sleep now." He tries again, hoping that Karin will let him go, this time.

No avail. Karin shows no sign of ending his suffering. It makes him think if this certain subordinate of his is actually sober and she is only making fun of him. She just loves to do that so the idea isn't impossible.

Though, he also reconsiders the thought. He doubts if Karin will go to this extent of teasing him.

"We have a problem, though." He hears her again.

"Yeah?"

"Ice."

Toushirou blinks. Is she referring to Hyourinmaru? Ah, don't tell, she is jealous of his zanpakutou.

With the thought, Toushirou manages to suppress a chuckle. He is beginning to find this really entertaining.

"What about ice?" He smiles.

"Because..." Karin's brows wrinkle again, as if she's in deep thought, "We can't make an ice cream."

"Huh?" Toushirou wonders where she's going with this. "Why do we need to make an ice cream?"

"Honoozuki wants them."

Honoozuki. Her zanpakutou. Her fire-type zanpakutou. Wants an ice cream?

Toushirou lightly shakes his head. As much as he finds it really amusing, Karin still needs to rest.

"It's getting really late, Karin. Let yourself have some sleep."

Her answer isn't the one he is expecting.

"Kiss me, first."

And, that's not funny, anymore.

"W-what? I..."

"You said you love me."

He didn't say the exact words, did he? Though, he did tell her that he's going to marry her. So what's the difference? Oh great. Just what the hell had he gotten himself into?

He gulps before reluctantly (or not) leaning down. His shaking hand cups her face and he closes his eyes. Karin didn't tell what kind of kiss she wants, and Toushirou has chosen to give her a short, chaste kiss on the lips though a peck on her cheek will do. Why is he doing this? He doesn't know.

The kiss isn't exactly short since it lasts for almost five seconds. Toushirou opens his eyes and pulls away, his face still close to hers. Round sea-greens stare softly at the woman, and Toushirou isn't already able to hold himself back before his next words has came out.

"I love you."

**...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I might write a part III but I don't want to give a promise.**


	11. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**WARNING! A little bit of matured scene. But don't worry I had cut that part short.**

* * *

Karin grinned while lying on her bed inside the university dorm. For sure, Toushirou had already discovered what she did and he was utterly pissed, by now.

Ah, revenge was really cold and sweet.

Loud, consecutive knocks on her door were heard. She smirked.

So he dashed to her earlier than she was expecting him, huh?

Karin got off from the bed and went to the door. Like what she had predicted, a very annoyed Toushirou was waiting for her outside.

"What did you tell them?" Toushirou loured.

Karin's smirk didn't waver. "The truth, Hitsugaya-sama," she jeered.

"I am not... I am not..."

"A virgin?" Karin laughed mockingly and crossed her arms. "That's what you got for insulting and calling me a crossdresser in front of the public. And, it's not as if I am telling a lie, right? I don't just make stories without a concrete basis. I even made a survey for that," she stated proudly.

"How dare you?" Toushirou hissed.

Karin just gave him a cold shoulder, saying "Did I bruise your manly pride? Well, payback is just a bitch."

"Be careful with that mouth of yours, Kurosaki. You do not know what I can do to you."

"Oh, yeah? I'm scared," she deadpanned. "Now if you're done, please excuse me." As though, he wasn't too nettled at her, already, Karin had even managed to let a last, sarcastic insult slipped. "It's good to see that you're having a good day, Hitsugaya-sama."

She made an attempt to close the door but Toushirou had stopped her.

"Not too fast, lady!" Before Karin could say anything, Toushirou was already able to shut her with his mouth.

Anyone, who was well-acquainted to them, knew how they hated each other's guts. Though, their friends were also aware that behind their every heated argument was their unconscious way of flirting with one another. And, each hot-filled glare only conveyed lust, more often than it showed vexation.

Instead of protesting, Karin had even wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him back - a move which had made Toushirou more crazy.

Carefully, he closed the door with his foot while he was still holding and kissing her.

Karin knew that she was skating on thin ice but it was like her logic had already bid its goodbye to her. What only mattered to her at the moment was Toushirou's kiss.

Likewise, Toushirou wasn't already able to control himself. He knew, he needed to stop but he didn't know how. They had just started a very dangerous fire!

Without noticing, he had already brought Karin on bed, and, in a swift move, he had taken off her shirt. Toushirou went wild upon seeing her half-naked.

"Take back your words, and I am going to stop." It was supposed to make a deal, but there was no sign that he would be really willing to end what he was doing.

"D-do you want to stop?" Karin managed to whisper. She gasped when she felt that his face was already on her chest.

"Hmm. I don't know." But the answer was already obvious as his hand went down, unbuttoning her pants.

"I don't want you to stop so I am not going to take back my words." She didn't know where she had gotten the courage to say that. This was her first intimate and passionate contact with a man, and yet, everything felt so natural between her and Toushirou.

Returning up, Toushirou's tongue became occupied with her neck and his hand with her chest.

"You are," he lightly nibbled the soft skin under her ear, "a rebel."

"I am exciting," Karin countered before Toushirou brought his face up, staring down at her. She brought her hands on the back of his head, playing with his white locks. Wordlessly, she pulled him down to her; their noses brushed together.

"Take me."

"Gladly," he answered before his lips crashed to hers, again.

...O...

Clothes were scattered everywhere, on the floor. A pair of college students lied on their backs, drained from the naughty things and unholy words they had done and said earlier.

"Wow," Karin breathed, staring at the ceiling, and was still on the post-lovemaking bliss. "I think... I can die happy now," she added, absentmindedly.

The man, beside her, frowned, his eyes were closed. "Are you nuts?"

"But, you were really a virgin before this, right?" She grinned as she rolled on her side, facing him.

Sighing in defeat, Toushirou opened his eyes and said, "Call me an old-fashioned, but is it wrong that I just believe that it's something that I need to save for the person I love?"

On that statement, Karin raised an eyebrow. "Why did you fuck me, then?" Expect such question to come out brusquely from her.

"Are you even listening or just really slow?" Toushirou shot back, somewhat irritated. "I said, I am only going to take the woman I love."

Comprehending what he meant, Karin smiled widely. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I thought you hate me?"

"Annoyed, maybe. You are the only woman whom I had acquired an interest for, and yet, you're the only one who never seemed to give a damn on me," Toushirou admitted.

"Heh, it's not my fault that you were so cold and mean to me during our first meeting."

Eyes were wide in surprise, Toushirou asked, "I was?"

"Yeah, idiot," Karin pinched his nose, then softly smiled, "But, even if you were, I had never really gotten over my initial attraction to you." She winked.

Toushirou hummed.

"Hey, Toush, ready for a second round?...'make it more exciting, what do you say?"

He smirked. "I really love my woman adventurous."


	12. Taste of Own Medicine

Four hours. Her captain friend had been drowning himself on the paper works for four fucking, straight hours, and Karin was surprise that he still didn't seem like he was mentally tired. Though, the fact that he was a young prodigy could somehow explain that; still, was the word 'rest' even on his vocabulary?

"Man, Toushirou, I am bored!" Karin whined while lying down on the couch of their office.

"So? Then, do some works. Train with the others." Toushirou answered, not even sparing her a glance, and continued signing the papers.

Karin pouted. "I want to play soccer, Toush! It had been a while."

"Then play," the young captain replied, as if the matter was just as simply as he said it.

"Old geezer."

Accepting the fact that she was not going to get anything from him, Karin sighed. She watched the ceiling while a scowl was starting to form on her feature.

The faint sound of the brush grazing against the paper filled the room. Bored to death, Karin blew another audible exhale. She had been trying to distract her captain since she arrived in their office, but nothing was happening.

"You know what? I am already getting jealous about those papers, Toushirou." She didn't mean to say it but as she looked at her friend she noticed that he suddenly became stiff and he paused on what he was doing.

And on that, she remembered something. Oh, yes. Why hadn't she thought about it earlier? Toushirou would always be distracted everytime she was teasing him with the use of a certain, hackneyed subject.

She sat up and grinned. "Yeah, Toush, I am really getting jealous," she purred, knowing it would get him. "Your works are already much more important than me? I think you don't love me, anymore."

But, maybe, she was just being overconfident when she thought that this teasing would end up into a blushing Toushirou.

Far from the reaction that she had anticipated, Toushirou just sighed. Finally, his gaze went to her.

"Karin," he started, staring straight on her eyes. There was something on the way he spoke which had her quivered. "I love you and all," - Karin suddenly felt like the temperature of the surroundings had gotten hot, and it wasn't making any sense since the room, with the Ice Prince in it, was supposed to have a dropping temperature or, at least, cooler than normal - "but can't you just wait until I am done?"

Dumbfounded, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She was totally not expecting that comeback from him.

"I know you love me that much and you are desperate to have my full attention," as flat as his tone was, a teasing smirk was already threatening to make itself apparent, "so what I am trying to ask is for you to be patient until I finished my works here, then, you can already have me all you want."

Karin gulped, her wide eyes staring at him, incredulously.

"Ah- I..." At last, she found her voice, again. Immediately, she stood up. "I... I remember I still have some important things to do."

Without waiting for his response, she bolted out; red tint never leaving her face as Toushirou's rare chuckle followed her in the hallways.

-End-


	13. Pizza Pals

**A/N: A short chapter prompted by **_**flamingicequeen.**_

**Let's just assume that Toushirou, here, is not yet well-acquainted with the living world's ways and he is ignorant about pizzas. Lol.**

**Enjoy, my sweeties!**

**...**

**.**

**.**

He makes a face, arms folded in front of his chest while staring at the flat, rounded bread on the coffee table. The shape is already weird. Even more, what's with the other victuals garnishing it? - Various vegetables, nuts, herbs and spices, meats or sea foods, and that one made out of dairies. Cheese, is it? Additionally, is that red, creamy liquid necessary?

Humans, sure, are weird for putting all of those into one dish. Toushirou gulps nervously as he tries to imagine how the mixed edibles will taste. They even look like they're not fully cooked.

He just wishes his friend is not trying to food poison him. He can't think of any reason why she'll do that, anyway.

"Karin, are you sure this thing fits to be eaten?" Toushirou asks seriously.

Karin, who's sitting next to him, gives an unbelieving look. "What? Are you telling me that this is your first time to see a pizza?"

"We don't have these at Soul Society."

Karin nods and picks a slice. "C'mon, Toush, it's safe to eat. And it tastes good, I am telling you." She brings the piece near Toushirou's mouth. "Here, say 'ah'..."

Toushirou's scowl deepens. He gives a skeptic look at the pizza on her hand. Now that the food's near to him, he can already smell it.

Not bad. An understatement actually.

"I am not a kid, Karin."

Karin snorts but she doesn't move her hand away, "Don't tell me that the great Captain Hitsugaya of Tenth Squad is afraid of eating this stuff."

Toushirou is feeling uncomfortable with this. No, not with the idea of eating the pizza, but with what Karin is doing - trying to feed him, childishly. And cutely, he may add.

"I am not... It's just-"

"Then, open your mouth. Ahhh..."

Reluctantly, he complies and takes a bite. Karin watches him, intently, as he swallows.

"So?" She asks, expectantly.

Toushirou hums in approval. "It's good."

She grins.

"Told ya," she says as her other hand automatically reaches out to wipe the few crumbs of the baked dough near his lips.

Oblivious to the sudden change of color of her companion's face, Karin licks her fingers and proceeds to eat the remaining piece of pizza that's on her hand.

"You should visit more often, Toush, and let's try the other pizza flavors, next time."

"S-sure."

_For you._


	14. Nail Polish

**...**

"I wonder how this thing works." Karin held up a bottle of nail polish in front of her face. "Yuzu always insists that I should also try using some."

She snorted. "As if a wielder of zanpaktou needs this crap."

"Then, why do you have it?"

Karin lightly tossed the tiny bottle in the air, and caught it again before it would go down. "Actually, I want to try it with someone." She stared at her white-haired friend across her. "Toushirou…"

"No, Karin, thank you, but I'll pass," Toushirou cut in.

"Hey! I haven't said anything, yet!"

"I don't think I still want to hear it." Toushirou scowled. "And, how many times do I have to remind you that the coffee table wasn't made for your feet's comfort."

"Psssh," Karin folded her arms. "C'mon, Toush, you'll easily get old if you keep that stick-ass attitude of yours."

Toushirou rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Karin."

"Tch, I do not know why we're friends." Karin stood and walked for the door.

Before she could step out, she heard him muttered, "Yeah, right."

.

.

Toushirou didn't notice that he had fallen asleep while working. It was only when Rangiku came in their office, loudly singing, (and their division would be million times grateful if she would just shut up) that the young captain had waked up.

He groaned and brought his head up from his desk. He rubbed his temple, wondering if he had gotten a headache because of his uncomfortable position while he was asleep or because of his lieutenant's awful singing.

"Good afternoon, Taicho~"

"I am not sure if I can say the same to you, Matsumoto," he grumbled, his hand still on one side of his head.

Rangiku pouted. "Aww, Taicho, you're so…"

"…"

Out of curiosity on why she paused, Toushirou looked up at Rangiku and noticed that she was staring at something on the side of his head. He raised a questioning brow.

"Taicho," Rangiku whispered, "You should have told me that you're also fond of those stuffs."

"What?"

Rangiku smothered a laugh. She suspected her captain wasn't really aware of this, and she could only think of one person who would dare do that to him.

She grinned. "Look at your hand, Taicho."

Toushirou frowned in confusion, but did what he was told. He brought his hand in front of him and stared at it, thin fingers widely spread.

Various colors were painted on his finger nails - pink, blue, green and purple.

Not to mention, they were glittery.

Cool.

Not.

Toushirou blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then, realization dawned.

Seconds later, the name 'Kurosaki Karin' echoed from the Tenth Division barracks up to the entire Seireitei area.

While a certain raven-haired woman still got the nerves to laugh. From wherever she was.

**...**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Don't already ask. I honestly don't know how I got this idea.**


	15. Fun, Fun, & Fun

This wasn't what he wanted to see when he decided to visit her here in the living world. He wondered when she was going to stop, or if she even had a plan of doing so.

Toushirou shoot an irritated scowl at the raven-haired Kurosaki woman who was currently holding her stomach and throwing fits of laughs.

Now, while the young shinigami-captain would always appreciate to know that Karin was having a happy time, this case was a different story. For one reason, the subject of her exaggerated entertainment was none other than him. Additionally, she had been doing that for more than an hour - that wasn't a thing that anyone would still consider normal.

Not that something ordinary should be expected from this woman, for that wasn't exactly a label for her.

"Stop laughing, Karin," Toushirou ordered, a deeper-than-usual frown never leaving his facet, "Damn it. Didn't you promise that you're not going to laugh after hearing it?"

"Ahaha - I'm sorry - haha - man - hahaha - it's just - ahahahaha!" Karin wasn't already able to finish, what she was about to say, as she rolled her back on the floor and continued laughing.

They were in Karin's room, and the young woman didn't seem to care that her laugh was already resounding in the whole Kurosaki household.

Seeing no hope on this, Toushirou sighed. It shouldn't already be a surprise that Karin was making fun of him despite her promise.

After another few seconds of watching her, an idea suddenly came to him. He smirked and silently crawled towards her.

Karin was still on her own merry world. Eyes closed, she was totally unaware about the form which was slowly looming over her.

"Karin."

She immediately stopped laughing when she realized that the voice was very close. She snapped her eyes open only to be met by Toushirou's smirking feature.

Her heart suddenly drummed faster against her chest, and she knew, it wasn't because of surprise, anymore.

Toushirou placed his one hand beside her head, supporting his weight, while the other came dangerously near her waist.

"Can't stop laughing, huh?" Toushirou asked with amusement, "Then, let me help you with that problem."

Karin gulped. Toushirou's smirk didn't mean anything good. She didn't like whatever Toushirou was thinking. But, perhaps, she would.

"W-what do y-"

But her question would already remain hanging since a pair of lips had pressed themselves against hers, barring her from further speaking.

Initially, Karin's eyes went wide at Toushirou's action. But after comprehending what was happening, she shut them close as her hands slowly found their way on his white locks.

The rest of the world forgotten, they remained like that - holding close, lips performing their own little dance against each other. Slow. But with passion. As if, cherishing every single second of it.

Just when everything seemed to be already perfect around them, Fate had decided to play a little prank. Without previous warning, the door of the room flew open.

"Karin-chan!"

Toushirou suddenly jumped, getting off of Karin in the process. Karin immediately, if not clumsily, sat up after.

The pair looked at the new comer - eyes wide, faces flushed in embarassment.

"Uhm... Guys," Yuzu started awkwardly, her expression was unreadable. Alternately staring at the couple, she raised a hand and pointed something in Karin's room.

Toushirou and Karin simultaneously looked at what she was pointing, but saw nothing except Karin's bed.

Before any of the them could ask what the honey-brown-haired Kurosaki twin was trying to imply, Yuzu had already continued, "The bed is over there."

Two pairs of eyes went back to Yuzu just to see that she was already wearing a sly grin. "So why would you still prefer to do that 'stuff' on the floor when it's more comfortable when you're on the soft mattress," the not-so-innocent-anymore Yuzu said, before winking and walking away from the two.

In its wake, Karin's jaw dropped; Toushirou's face and ears heated up more.

"Hey! We were not doing anything!" Karin shouted after recovering.

Unfortunately, the person, who was suppose to hear that excuse, was already out of the earshot.

**...**

**.**

**A/N: Yep, just felt the need to write a weird and sappy HK story. :P **

**Please review.**


	16. Braids

Only Kurosaki Karin can get the icy captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, to do something that the latter will not usually do; that is a known fact in the entire Seireitei.

Getting him to play soccer, even when he is in the middle of his works, is one thing. Letting Karin to call him with his given name — and vice versa — is another.

And needless to say, the list goes on.

But even if most, if not all, of the shinigamis are aware of that reality, sometimes, the pair can still manage to surprise them.

..x..

Rangiku and Momo had never thought that time will come, they will be able to see their serious commanding officer and friend in this situation with the raven-haired Kurosaki woman.

Pleased with the scene, the strawberry blonde woman grins. On the other hand, the pretty, dark-haired lieutenant clams her mouth with her hand; her twinkling eyes, however, give the obvious sign she's also smiling.

None of them dares to speak and to call the couple's attention.

Because, who will really like to ruin such a sweet moment? Who will not love to watch such an adorable view?

The Tenth Division Captain is sitting on the couch, whereas the raven-haired Kurosaki woman is settled on the floor, sitting just below the young captain; her back is on his direction.

Nothing out of the ordinary, anyone can say. But, one thing which is not really mundane is the fact that the young captain is trying to plait the Kurosaki woman's hair.

Hitsugaya Toushirou is braiding Kurosaki Karin's hair!

Silvery brows are wrinkled, not because of irritation, but of concentration — if the gentle movement of his hands, as he interweaves Karin's dark locks, is still not enough to show it.

Both are unaware about their spectators who are standing near the door.

Rangiku and Momo look at each other, and smile. With a silent agreement, they both walk for the exit. Momo slides the door, as quiet as possible.

Toushirou and Karin also need their alone time together.

..x..

"Done."

Karin checks her braided hair, then grins. As she looks up at Toushirou, she notices his expectant stare. He's like a kindergarten kid, who is anticipating a positive remark from his teacher about his art work.

The raven-haired woman laughs on the thought, before standing. Grinning still, she sits beside Toushirou.

"It's nice," she says as she wraps her arms on his waist.

Toushirou doesn't already need to know that his work is actually messy. After all, — however clichéd it may be — it's still always the thought that counts.

-End-


End file.
